Mute
by AliceRoseCerulean
Summary: What can Megumi do when she's losing one of her most precious gifts forever? The Special A are completely clueless and only a certain despicable guy knows but will he be able to bring it back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First Symptom

Megumi woke up early in the morning and felt something wasn't quite right. She shrugged it off and got a few of her compositions, writing a few new added lyrics. She cleared her throat and was about to fit a tune to the song.

"_Kare n—_"

No words came out and her sweet melodic voice was hoarse and cracked. Megumi thought that it may have been caused by recently waking up or the cold she had gotten recently so she got up from the bed and skipped happily towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

After downing all the contents of the glass, she placed the glass on the sink and returned to her room, shutting the door behind her.

'Okay, Megumi! You can do this!' she encouraged herself although she didn't voice it out loud.

"_Kare n— me wa to—temo aka—ruku~"_

Nothing had changed.

Her voice cracked upon the first note and panic began to consume Megumi. This has never happened before.

Before, she couldn't control the intensity of her voice but not once did it crack and she had always taken good care of her voice.

'Maybe…maybe I should try again' Megumi tried to convince herself that it wasn't a big deal.

"_K—are no ega—o ga tote—mo ata—takaku~"_

It was no use. Her voice couldn't take it. The voice she had used only to sing, in fear or losing it.

Jun and Ryuu were woken up by Megumi's voice and rushed inside to see what was wrong.

"Megumi-chan, is anything the matter?" Ryuu, being the older brother figure asked the young singer, worriedly.

Megumi scrambled to get her eraser board and hastily wrote, "_Everything's fine!_"

"Eh? All right. Shouldn't you get ready since you're going out?" Jun, her twin reminded, checking the clock on their wall.

"_Ah! I almost forgot! Arigato~_" Megumi wrote on her board and showed to the two males before shoving them outside her bedroom door.

She shut the door and leaned against it. She buried her face in her hands and didn't make any effort of getting up but after a moment, she composed herself and thought that her voice would return to normal soon. She was going to see Yahiro and it brought a smile to her face.

* * *

A/N: Really sorry but the chapter might be quite short but please read it until the end. Leave a review on the way out please! I would love you forever or update often if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Second Symptom

"What took you so long? Do you really like making your beloved wait?" he scolded, teasing her a bit.

Megumi blushed a deep scarlet and wrote, "_I'm sorry, Yahiro-kun_"

She sat down on their reserved table in the fancy restaurant where they decided to hangout in for a while. She had completely forgotten about what had happened this morning and was simply enjoying her time with Yahiro.

"Good Afternoon, what would you want to order?" A waitress asked, swooning over the Saiga heir.

"I'll have the Coquilles. What about you, Megumi?" Yahiro asked, ignoring the mesmerized female.

"_I'll have the Potage_" Megumi wrote her response, silently glaring daggers at the waitress.

Yahiro nodded his head and told the waitress their orders. She disappeared quickly, failing miserably at concealing her giggles and squeals.

"So why were you late, Me-gu-mi-chaan~?" Yahiro questioned.

"_I tripped…_" she lied.

"Ah, I see. Clumsy Megumi~"

Their food came and Megumi stared at it in joy, about to dig in when a sharp pain in her throat forced her to stop. Yahiro noticed it immediately but didn't say anything. Megumi proceeded to eating but somehow, she couldn't stomach anything she ingested.

She didn't want Yahiro to question her discomfort so she forced herself to eat despite the difficulty. Her throat hurt more and more. Megumi couldn't endure anymore and wrote on her board, "_I need to go to the washroom_" and rushed to it.

There, she vomit all the food and clutched her throat because of the pain. She rinsed her mouth and lips before going back, pretending that nothing was bothering her. She didn't know that Yahiro was already suspecting something.

Despite the fact that Yahiro knew Megumi had a problem. He didn't voice his opinions out loud, thinking that the usual Megumi would return. He stared at her once more, pushing his lingering thoughts at the back of his mind and returned to the food.

Everytime Megumi took a bite, she'd either cringe or shudder. The pain intensified and Yahiro had enough.

"Megumi, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing is wrong_" she insisted.

She was afraid of telling him. She thought that he would either make a big deal out of it or see it lightly and none of those possible outcomes were all that appealing. If he had made a big deal out of it then she'd surly feel guilty because it's going too interfere with his duties and responsibilities in work. If he head taken it lightly then it was pointless telling him her somewhat small problem.

Yahiro understood that Megumi wanted to keep it all to herself so he decided not to pry…for now that is.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! I'm kind of rushing this so I'm super sorry! I'll make it up to you by beginning on a two-shot or one-shot that's Yahiro x Megumi as well! Also, sorry for changing the summary...I had to!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Third Symptom

It had been about a week since Megumi's strange behavior. Her voice was still hoarse and she still had a difficulty in swallowing. Megumi wasn't sure if she was just good at hiding things or the Special A were too busy with their own business matters because none of them had questioned her about anything except Kei that it. 

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Akira-chan's cakes are so good!" Tadashi exclaimed while stuffing another pastry into his mouth. _

_Megumi hadn't touched a single treat but none of them seemed to mind. Kei stood up abruptly and dragged Megumi outside telling the others to stay there. _

_"Megumi, you've been acting different since a week ago, " Kei remarked._

**_"_**_Really? I'm doing fine Kei-kun," __she insisted, showing Kei her board even adding a cute drawing of her with a thumbs up. _

_Kei shook his head, a clear sign that he wasn't that assured. Yahiro had told him about it a week ago and it was only now that the effects were taking it's toll on the young singer. Her cheeks were less rosy and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days which wasn't exactly far from the truth. Her movements were even clumsier and she had a hard time moving around from place to place. Kei knew that even Ryuu noticed and would soon voice it out loud soon. _

_"Ryuu's said that you haven't been eating at all. You look like you're about to faint and you seemed to grow sadder everyday. There's no fooling me, Ryuu, Jun, and especially Yahiro." Kei retorted calmly._

Megumi sighed in defeat. 

_"My throat just hurts that's all and before a week ago I had a cold so I'll be okay in no time!" Megumi wrote before hurrying back to the greenhouse. _

_Ryuu looked at her worriedly along with her twin brother, Jun._

"Megumi—"

"I want to go back home, " she rashly wrote and got up from her seat.

_"W-wait!" Ryuu called after her but she was already walking out._

* * *

Megumi slammed the door of her door and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Kei-kun is right…'

She stepped on a weighing scale in her room at the corner, collecting dust. She nearly gasped when she saw her current weight. She sat back down on her bed and was wondering just what was happening to her. Sure, she had a cold two weeks ago but she was supposed to be better now and a cold wouldn't have been able to do this.

Her cellphone ringing brought her out of her reverie and she scrambled to get it. The caller ID said it was Yahiro calling. Megumi was slightly nervous but proceeded to answer it.

"Megumi, I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't leave all right?"

With that he hung up and a slight panic filled Megumi. She figured that Yahiro was coming to question her about her health and whatnot. She waited anxiously then her door was jerked open.

"We're going to the doctor now."

* * *

A/N: I updated again since I got a review and since I stay true to my word and enjoy not being a bully...tada! Also, to the anonymous person who left a review I hope you make an account so I can properly give you my thanks^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Visit to the Doctor

Yahiro stood outside the hospital room impatiently, wondering just how long it would take the stupid doctor to finish the tests. He checked his watch and sat down on the empty seats, tapping the arm rest in worry and boredom.

His phone started ringing so he answered it.

"What?!"

"Yahiro-sama, you're needed here,"

"Ugh…fine,"

He was debating whether or not he should leave Megumi for a while and come back later or just stay put and let the company run around in chaos. None of the choices appealed in the least bit so he brought out his phone once more and called his friend, Sakura.

"Sakura, go to Yashikuma Hospital now. Room 303"

"Yahir—" she couldn't finish her statement because Yahiro already got his coat and walked out of the hospital towards his car in the parking lot.

* * *

Megumi stared absentmindedly at the white ceiling as the doctor did the necessary tests. She used her reflex hammer and checked Megumi's hearing but when she checked Megumi's throat her relaxed expression changed slightly.

"Yamamoto-san, how long has your throat been this swollen?" the doctor inquired.

"_…Swollen?_" Megumi asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Terribly swollen in fact." the doctor stated.

"_Probably two weeks ago._" Megumi replied.

"I'll have to conduct more tests. I'll send the results later but tell me, what's been happening to your health since two weeks ago?" the doctor said.

"_At first, my voice was really hoarse and always cracked whenever I tried to speak and sing. After that, I could hardly swallow food and just a few hours ago, I found out that I lost so much weight._"

The doctor nodded her head and jotted down notes. She instructed Megumi on where to go for the tests and such.

Once Megumi was done, the doctor signed a medical certificate and told her to come back in a week. Megumi nodded her head and bid the doctor farewell before exiting the room.

"Megumi! What happened?" Sakura questioned once she saw Megumi come out.

"_Where's Yahiro?_"

"Oh Yahiro? He had to deal with something for a moment so he sent me here! What did the doctor say?" Sakura asked.

"_She just instructed me to come back here in a week ato get the results of some tests that I took. That's all_"

"I see! We should probably get going now. I want to see my Prince~!" Sakura said, fantasizing about the Megumi's twin.

The two of them walked out of the hospital and Megumi was feeling less worried since the doctor didn't say anything serious about her health but she was a bit sad since Yahiro and left her. Even if she was a bit sad, Megumi tried her best to see things from Yahiro's point of view.

'At least he asked someone to wait for me'

* * *

The doctor Megumi had visited was frowning as she surveyed the results of some of the tests Megumi had taken.

"I surely hope my assumptions aren't correct,"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I'll be updating this and my other story, The House of Prejudice tomorrow! Please leave a review on the way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Fourth Symptom

The house was awfully quiet when Megumi returned. Everything was in place however, the place seemed to be deserted. She sighed to herself and took a seat on the couch just at the side. She was deep in her thoughts when she had a sudden thirst. She marched right up to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water but the moment she was about to take a sip, she started coughing harshly, not sparing a moment for her to take a breath. Shakily, she drank a bit of the water. Bit by bit her cough subsided and she put the half empty glass down on the counter before returning to her previous spot on the couch.

The door clicked open and revealed Ryuu who was setting a bunch of groceries down. Once he saw Megumi, he immediately questioned her on where she had been and what had happened.

"_Yahiro-kun was worried so he brought me to the doctor…that's all. The doctor said nothing was wrong._"

Megumi however, was only being partly truthful. Yes, Yahiro did bring her do the doctor because he was worried about her health but the doctor had said how swollen her throat had been. She decided not to tell Ryuu though since Megumi thought that she'd only be a burden.

"Megumi, you know that you aren't a burden right?" Ryuu told her.

She didn't answer after that and nodded before retreating to her safe heaven, the room. Her previous coughing episode returned and she felt her hand instinctively reach to her throat to soothe it but it hadn't helped at all if not, it only seems to worsen her condition. When she had finally gotten her coughing to stop, she looked her her palms to find a bit of blood.

She was suddenly alarmed by how much her state was worsening but she didn't want anyone close to her to know. She was always like that. She wanted other's happiness before her own and they'd surely be sad if they found out about this. Megumi didn't want to risk that.

She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, reflecting on what would be happening to her in the next few weeks or days. Her door opened slightly and she instantly recognized the distinctive pink hair of a certain guy.

She sat up quickly but before she could fully face him, the coughing had returned. Yahiro went to her side and stroked her back gently. After a while, Megumi had relaxed and fallen asleep in Yahiro's arms. He would have been quite happy with the young singer comfortably leaning on him yet the reason why frightening.

"Yamamoto Megumi…" he murmured, suddenly afraid of what the results could possibly be. What's happening to her is serious and he didn't need the results to confirm it. He just needed to know what was wrong and how to treat it. Yahiro Saiga was afraid and this time it was for Akira but someone else. Someone he had learned to love and loved him.

* * *

A/N: Yay I was able to update! HOWEVER, I have some bad news...this story is coming to an end after four more chapters so please be prepared. That's all! Please leave a review on the way out! You're the only reason why I still live.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Bad News

Dr. Akiyama, had conducted the various tests for Megumi. She was viewing the final results before handing them over to the said girl later in the day. She knew quite a bit about her patient and how she'd always dreamed of being a singer.

Breaking the news to someone wasn't always the easiest of tasks. In fact, it was the hardest. It was harder for the doctor to inform of misfortune then the actual treating or in the middle of curing someone. You never had to see the faces of the loved ones that was filled with so much worry but what was worse was the utter hopelessness a patient could portray.

She was sure that Yamamoto Megumi would hold that very same expression.

* * *

As she was staring into space once more, a nurse had entered her office and said, "Akiyama-san, Yamamoto Megumi-san is here."

The doctor stiffened before telling the nurse to let them wait outside until she called her name. The nurse nodded her head and exited the room. Dr. Akiyama massaged her head for a moment to mentally prepare her. She would never get used to it even after years of seeing it over and over.

She stood up and opened the door knob as slowly as possible. Before the door was fully opened, she had put on a fake smile and called, "Yamamoto Megumi-san"

The said girl reluctantly entered with Yahiro following behind her. She was afraid, it was obvious but she had encouraged herself that she could make it through. Dr. Akiyama offered them a seat as she glanced at a folder which contained the results.

"Dr. Akiyama, how are the results?" Yahiro asked casually but inside he felt anxious.

The doctor's smile faltered for a moment but a second later it was back.

"Megumi-san about the results…" the doctor trailed off, not quite sure how she was going to say it out loud.

Megumi's fists clenched because it was already obvious that something was wrong.

"_Yes? What does it say?_" Megumi urged.

"You have Larynxial Infection," the doctor stated, heaving a deep sigh.

"_Laynxial Infection?_" Megumi asked, her hands trembling as she held her eraser board tightly.

"Megumi-san, due to the Infection…I'm afraid that you won't be able to sing anymore let alone talk. I'm sorry," she said, truly sincere with her apology.

'Not sing?' Megumi and Yahiro thought simultaneously.

"Is there no cure?" Yahiro questioned.

The doctor contemplated for a while and said, "This Infection rarely happens nowadays but maybe there could be a cure but Megumi-san's throat is already in bad condition. We can let her take a couple of these medicine and have sonus therapy. I'm sure that all will be well."

"I see… Megumi and I will be taking our leave then," Yahiro said, taking the results from the doctor's hands along with the medicine that will be needed.

Yahiro was determined to help Megumi no matter what.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this is quite late! I've just been really depressed lately and the whole existential crisis is bothering me...Anyway, I've updated now so I hope you can read and leave a review on the way out! It's the only thing that brings me joy~


End file.
